


Choose to Cherish

by hannahetesta



Category: The Host (2013), The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, I don't know what to put here, contrived plot conveniences because story or whatever, dumb wish fulfillment stuff I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahetesta/pseuds/hannahetesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do Souls fall in love? I decided to look into how this happens, adding the pressure of living in the caves and being among an enemy species. Mainly focused on original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I had posted on Fanfiction.net a while back, and I've decided to rework and revise it here. I'm in the process of actually reading the book (what a novel idea!), so I won't have to rely on the sparse details the movie provides. Comments are greatly appreciated!

I knew it would begin with the end.

/Something feels off about all of this. Those men were much too gruff with me to be Souls. I start out of my office, intent on finding them./

Wait…this couldn't be right.

/I walk down the stairs, pushing the door open. I scan the parking lot, and there among the smaller cars is a large truck, a canvas over the bed. I stride forward, trying to calm my breathing./

How can I remember this? These memories…they were mine.

/"Excuse me?" I call. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

The man with the sand-colored hair comes around from the front of the truck, a frown on his face. He says nothing to me.

"What did you say you needed the canisters for again?"

"We live out of town, and this was the closest healing facility."

"Is this a dire emergency?"

"Of course it is."/

How can I be experiencing my own memory? How was this possible?

/I reach forward tentatively toward the tarp. "What…what do you have-"

A strong arm connects with my jaw. I feel more shock than pain as I fall to the ground. In a few seconds I see black, and then…/

The memory ends, and my eyes start to flutter open.

"Can you hear me?"

The voice belongs to a male, a different one than the one from my memory. This man's voice is softer, almost hesitant. He asks again.

"Can you hear me?"

I open my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light shining down on my skin. It takes a moment to search the face of the man who has spoken. He is the only one here. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see the silver staring back.

Even so, I cannot ignore that this is not a healing facility - at least not one I'm used to. The bed feels harder, the light harsher. The walls are not white…they are made of dirt.

"Where…where am I?"


	2. I: Decision

Keeper of the Flame had a choice to make.

He'd gotten used to the caves, used to he way the humans lived. He'd been surprised that they could be civil; he'd conversed with a few of them and, dare he say it, been able to befriend them.

And to think, he'd always been so fearful of these beings.

After the first few weeks of his new life here, he had had very few days where he'd been truly fearful of his surroundings. Today happened to be one of those days.

"Doc." He swallowed, checking the girl for a pulse for what seemed like the twentieth time. "She's not doing well."

"Hasn't been for the past three days."

"What…what do we do?"

Doc sighed, glancing to the table of cryotanks. "We have to insert another Soul into her. Can't very well let her go."

"Another one?"

"She'll die without -"

"Can't we just put /her/ back in?"

Doc sighed again. "I don't know where she is. Her cryotank isn't with the others. I have no idea where it could have…" He trailed off, looking at the younger man. "Keeper?"

He ducked his head, his cheeks tinting pink. "She's…she's been with me. Here." He nodded to the tank hidden on the lowest shelf of the table. "I, er…forgot to…"

"Right."

This body had been the product of the most recent raid. She'd been much too curious about Jared and Ian, following them and almost uncovering exactly what they were doing with a few handfuls of stolen medicine canisters. She was a Healer, and it was much too dangerous to leave her to her own devices, alerting any nearby Seekers and risking the rest of those living here.

Jared had punched her in the face and dumped her in the back of the truck. The cut on her lip had taken less than a second to heal.

Keeper had been the one to take her out of her host. It was his first time doing so to any of the hostages that had been taken. He knew what other Souls looked like in their pure form, had seen some in his past lives, had never really thought much of it.

He hadn't been prepared for the overwhelming feeling that rose in his chest when she was coaxed out. Holding another Soul in his hands, watching the way she slipped into his palms, feeling her silvery tendrils gently brush against his skin…she was beautiful. They all were.

He'd promised himself he'd keep her safe. He'd take her to a launch pad if her host woke up, know exactly what planet would be best for her. And if not...maybe they could be friends. He hadn't really connected with the other Souls in the caves, not in the way he'd hoped he would. Maybe she'd be the one to break the ice.

It wasn't necessarily her that made him feel so protective. It was how vulnerable each Soul was out of their hosts, how fragile they seemed in their purest forms. It made him feel responsible for whatever happened to these tiny creatures. Every time he became nervous to do another operation, he had looked over at the cryotank where she was resting, a reminder that he could do things right.

He gently took the tank into his arms, finding himself cradling it a bit. He was reluctant to let it go, but Doc's insistent gaze pushed him to set it down in the operating table. He waited for the scar on her neck to be reopened, his hands shaking as he unscrewed the lid of her holding place.

He felt a shiver run up his arms as she slid into his hands. Something about this made him feel…what was the word…strong? Knowing he was in charge of putting her safely into her host made him feel strong. Yes. That was it.

He held his fingers to the slit, feeling a slight sense of loss as her silvery body eased itself in, quickly disappearing from view. Doc sealed the the broken skin, leaving a barely-noticeable scar on the girl's neck.

"It might take a bit," Doc said. "Just leave her be. If she starts to stir, let me know."

Keeper nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on her. Five minutes went by. Then ten. Then fifteen.

Why wasn't she waking up?

Her eyelids started to flutter open. His heart leaped. He felt his hand shoot forward, grasping hers. It was warm, soft; he found he couldn't let it go.

"Can you hear me?" It was gentle, hesitant; he didn't want to scare her. But he found himself asking again, louder. "Can you hear me?"

Her eyes opened, the silver stark against the soft jade of the irises. She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. "Where…where am I?"

"You're fine. You're safe." His grip on her hand tightened. "Everything's okay."

"What…this isn't…who are you?" Panic flashed across her face; she jerked her hand away, curling her legs to her chest.

"Don't be afraid, please." He couldn't lose control. "You're okay, you're just fine -"

"I would like to be taken home, please."

He was at a loss for words. How would he tell her she was never going back?

"I see she's awake." Doc's voice came from somewhere behind them. "Thank you for letting me know, Keeper."

Her eyes widened. "You're a…you're human."

"Last time I checked." Keeper could hear the smile in his voice. "Better get used to it. I'm not the only one."

Her brow furrowed. "How…is that possible? How many are there?"

"Almost fifty, last time we counted," Keeper said. He regretted it when he saw the look on her face.

"No. That's…that's not true. There are hardly any humans left." She looked between the two men. "I wish to go home, if it wouldn't be a problem. I have a job to do."

"You're not…you can't go back." Keeper swallowed. "You're staying here now."

"Someone has to take me back." She sat up straight, her jaw rigid. "I can't stay here, not under the circumstances."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, miss," Doc said. "We can't let you go back. "


	3. II: A Strange Planet

I had been born on a planet not many Souls had chosen to inhabit. To my human host, the species on that planet resembled spiked lizards. The climate was cold and there rarely passed a day when it didn't snow. Life was simple, food coming mostly from threadbare bushes and the occasional insect.

I hadn't been named until I'd been old enough to hunt for food. Our hosts were fast by design, but I adapted quickly to the way my claws would propel me along the white ground. I'd run whenever I could, loving the way the little white snowflakes flew past in a blur and how I almost seemed to fly.

I soon earned the name Runs as the Lizard.

After my life on the Lizard Planet, I had a few options as to where I could go. There were planets that had been occupied and colonized, with plenty of available hosts to inhabit. The closest one was Earth, where many of my kind had migrated to. I followed, waking up in a larger body and a planet that had seasonal changes.

My host was very young when I was inserted, barely more than a year old. Those before me had learned that younger humans were easier to get accustomed to, and being a relatively new Soul myself, I wasn't willing to take an adult human as my host. There were virtually no memories, and no struggle to be in control.

Life on Earth was certainly a challenge, one I certainly wasn't prepared for. My "parents" - the bonded man and woman who raised me - were not that much older in lives than I was; it was difficult to ask them for advice or guidance when they themselves didn't know how to handle a situation.

I'd become a Healer when my host was eight years old. My mind had developed much more rapidly than a normal, human child, and Souls were expected to undertake their Calling as soon as they were possibly able to. I had my own office, and did at least fifteen files of paperwork my very first day. A year later, I was an official Healer.

Life in a Soul community is very simple, and very predictable. I would ride my bicycle to my office each day, pass the time by reading, heal patients (when and if I had any), stop by the library for new books, and go back home. My mother went to the store for food when she wasn't Teaching. My father was a Comforter.

When my body reached its eighteenth year, my mother and father allowed me to live on my own. I moved into an apartment not too far from my childhood home, and my life continued as it had before for a year.

I had no idea things could go so terribly wrong.

***

"We can't let you leave."

Those words made my stomach sink. It was hard enough to comprehend that I had been captured by humans. /Humans./ How was it that they were still alive? And in such great numbers? What did they want with me?

"I have no need to be here," I said coldly, trying not to let my emotions overtake me. "I would like to be taken back home, please."

The older man shook his head. "We can't risk it."

"If it's secrecy you want, then so be it. I won't say anything. Please." Even as the words left my mouth, I knew they were useless. This was where I would live from now on, in this strange place with so many hostile beings.

The older man said nothing for a moment. He finally turned to the younger man - the Soul. "She needs to rest for a day or two. You wouldn't mind…"

"Of course not."

A moment later, we were the only ones in the room.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice barely audible.

I lay down on my cot, not looking at him. I didn't want him here.

/Traitor./

The word flashed angrily across my mind, new, foreign. I couldn't understand why he was comfortable being here. Was he their prisoner, as well? Brainwashed into thinking humans were friendly?

It didn't matter. He was on their side, and I was utterly alone.


	4. III: Changes

She wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't even look at him. She'd eat and get up to stretch, but she wouldn't say anything to him, or anyone else who passed through. And once she left the infirmary, she refused to leave his side, albeit she said not a word. 

He didn't want her to hate him. That was the one thing he'd always disliked about being a Comforter: he got attached to those he was helping. He disliked the strong emotions that came with this host. He'd rather be a Bat, or a Spider. At least then he wouldn't feel so dejected.

Melanie certainly wasn't helping things. Granted it was her personality to be outgoing and a bit bossy at times, but it was obviously putting her off. He was about to argue with Jeb to put himself in as her "watch dog" until she got completely settled, but he figured it wasn't any use. Melanie was stronger than he was, in every sense.

"Runs as the Lizard, huh? Kind of a mouthful." Melanie eyed her with a mix of curiosity and distrust.

"It's the only name I have." The girl tensed again, something he noticed she did when she felt threatened. "I like it."

"Never said it was bad," Melanie said with a shrug. "I just don't feel like saying the entire thing every time I want to talk to you."

"What are you saying?" She frowned. "That I change it?"

"No, I'm suggesting we shorten it to a nickname. Makes it easier, you know?"

"No. I don't know."

"It's not completely changing your name," Keeper said quietly from his place in the doorway. "All the Souls here do it."

"See? He gets it." Melanie narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hmm…you're a bit more difficult. I could call you Runs, but that would be needlessly cruel…and the guys would give you grief for that. How about…Lizzie?"

"What's wrong with my full name?"

"Nothing. Just easier to call you Lizzie."

She shook her head. "No. I…no. I refuse to take that name." Her head straightened. "I will be called Runs as the Lizard, despite what you want. It's my name and I like it, and I will not be addressed as any other vulgar slang you may have for me."

"Vulgar? I'm trying to make things easier for you here."

"It would do you well to call me by the name I choose to be called by."

"Would it also do me well to tell you I don't really care?" Melanie's voice rose, her hands clenched.

Runs as the Lizard visibly shrunk back, surprisingly hiding behind Keeper. He blinked in confusion, but didn't ask.

Melanie sighed, pursing her lips. "Listen," she said, her voice softer. "I realize this is all new to you and that you're uncomfortable. But you're going to live here from now on, and the easier you make your existence, the better. So if you don't want my help, then fine. But I've been here a hell of a lot longer than you have, and I'm in charge, so I'll give my two cents whether you like it or not, understand?"

The girl said nothing, a frown on her face.

"You might want to change." Melanie tossed some ratty clothes at her. "All black is going to make you sweat."

The girl studied the rags, clearly debating whether or not she should put them on. "Is there anything cleaner?"

Melanie snorted. "We live in a maze of dirt."

***

She stayed in the holding cell for a few days, Melanie keeping watch over her. Keeper stopped by periodically to check up on her, and every time her cheeks were flushed and streaked with tears. Her "new" clothes were in a corner, her Healer uniform already coated in dust.

"Come to tell me I'm being difficult?" she asked harshly.

"I wanted to see how you're doing." He didn't look at her, toeing the ground with his boot. "I…I lived here my first few days, too. It's only until they find you a room to stay in."

"How did you do it? How are you still alive? Did they bribe you? Threaten to kill you?"

"No…none of that. See, they're trying to cooperate with you, and…you have to do the same. Meet in the middle, you know. They want to help."

"They want to wipe us out, or did you forget?" He could feel her eyes studying him. "How far gone are you, Keeper of the Flame? Have you forgotten who you are? You're a Soul, and we do not live peacefully with humans. They've destroyed this planet, and we've come to protect it."

"They're not all bad," he said, raising his head. "The ones who live here are scared of us. We've taken away their livelihood, and they have to start over here because of us. Don't you think we at least owe it to them to be civil?"

"Civil," she scoffed. "They don't even know what that word means."

"If you'd give them a chance, you'd change your mind."

She looked at him in a way he could only describe as disappointed. "What…what have they done to you?"

Several answers flitted through his mind. He couldn't bring himself to say any of them.


End file.
